


Haze

by yours_eternally



Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Yeah?’ he says, resisting the urge to fiddle with his bangs. They’d stayed after practice. Eric had offered since he could see a muscle in Joey’s jaw tense every time he’d hit a bum note. And this is both the best and most terrifying thing that’s ever happened to him. And Joey is both the best and most terrifying person he’s ever met.Eric and Joey stay behind after practice, but Joey seems to have more than guitar chords on his mind.
Relationships: Eric Griffin/Joey Jordison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clown_Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/gifts).



> Hey! Hope you enjoy 💖 I love a rarepair and I love the way you write these guys 🙌

‘Better,’ Joey says, nodding as he exhales smoke. He’s slouched on the felted tops of the row of cabs against the wall, sneakers tapping in time as he sucks on his eighth cigarette in an hour. Eric stops playing immediately, flushing, letting his bass hang from the strap as he scratches the back of his head. 

‘Yeah?’ he says, resisting the urge to fiddle with his bangs. They’d stayed after practice. Eric had offered since he could see a muscle in Joey’s jaw tense every time he’d hit a bum note. And this is both the best and most terrifying thing that’s ever happened to him. And Joey is both the best and most terrifying person he’s ever met. 

They’re also alone, which is even worse, the rest of the guys had sloped back to the hotel to crash before they went out tonight. It hadn’t exactly been a proper practice anyway. They were down a drummer (Ben’s flight didn’t get in until after nine that night), so Joey had been subbing in for half the session. 

Close up he’s _impressive._ Thumbing through a dog-eared notebook of smudged tab, before barking the name of the song and counting them in with the sharp crack on his sticks. Eric had seen him on stage at _Ozzfest_ a couple of years before but in a practice studio, that was hardly big enough for the four of them and a couch, it was something else. So much so that Eric could barely keep his eyes off him, nearly bumping into Acey half a dozen times. 

So now he’s here going over chords under Joey’s watchful eyes like he’d fucked up his spelling test and needs to earn some extra credit. 

‘Looks like you got it,’ Joey says, nodding, and Eric feels relieved. He shrugs off the bass, setting it in the rack before heading over to Joey. Joey takes another drag of his cigarette, watching as Eric approaches. Eric stops, reaching up to smooth his hair again. He’d only dyed it a couple of days ago and his scalp is still kind of itching. Not to mention how fucking overdressed he is. He’d dress up a little considering y’know they were a band or whatever, only to find the rest of the guys in t-shirts and shorts. He was glad he’d kept the make-up minimal. 

Joey’s watching him. 

‘Do you wanna head back to the hotel?’ Eric asks for something to say. They’ve been alone like this a grand total of two minutes before now, and Eric is so vibratingly nervous he can barely keep himself still. Joey doesn’t speak, mouthing his cigarette as he stands to circle Eric. Eric huffs out a breath, self-conscious, glancing over his shoulder as Joey walks behind his back. He’s unexpectedly intimidating for someone who barely reaches Eric’s shoulder. 

‘I like the hair,’ Joey says, stopping when he gets in front of Eric again. His mouth is curving and it’s making sparks spread out across Eric’s palms. Eric closes his hands into fists, wishing he was still wearing the bass so he had something to do with his hands. 

‘Yeah?’ Eric says. His blood is pounding in his ears and he’s having difficulty getting his mouth to work. Joey grins, nodding. 

‘I had mine like that, y’know, with the red,’ he says, finishing his cigarette and going to stub it in the overflowing ashtray with the studio’s logo on it that’s balanced on the arm of the couch. 

‘I know,’ Eric says quietly, following him over to the couch like Joey’s got him on a string. Joey turns when he gets close, stepping into him and putting a hand on his chest. Eric half opens his mouth to ask what he’s doing when Joey tips up onto the toes of his sneakers and kisses him on the mouth. 

Eric gives a muffled sort of grunt and Joey steps back from him, expression thoughtful. Then he shrugs.

‘C’mon, man,’ he says, taking a step back — towards the couch — without looking away from Eric. Eric doesn’t know what to do, he’s still got the whiskey sweet taste of Joey’s mouth on his lips and his heartbeat is thrumming through him like a bass beat. Joey stops before sitting on the couch and Eric reaches for him, hands fitting around his thin waist, kissing his mouth then down his jaw, licking his neck. Joey exhales, hands fisting tight in Eric’s jacket, pulling him close against him as he licks into his mouth. 

‘ _Fuck—_ ’ Eric gasps out against his mouth. Joey snorts at him softly and Eric can feel him smiling as he kisses his cheek. Joey puts a hand between his thighs, no doubt feeling Eric’s cock is hard already through his jeans. 

‘Get on the fucking couch,’ Joey says, pushing and Eric stumbles back out of his way, dropping to sit as Joey goes over to lock the door and grab something from his bag. He comes back to Eric toeing off his shoes, climbing into his lap without preamble, and starting to kiss him again. It’s hot. _He’s_ hot. And Eric’s so turned on from Joey sitting hot and squirming in his lap he can barely breathe. 

Joey groans, hips rocking into Eric’s, thighs thigh around his waist. He’s got both hands tight in Eric’s hair pulling. Eric moans into his mouth. His thoughts are a flickering blur as he tries to process what’s happening as Joey’s cock pushes up against his stomach. 

Somehow Joey’s jeans are open and his hand is in them jerking himself off as he kisses Eric’s mouth hand tight on the back of his neck. 

‘I want your dick,’ Joey pants into his ear and Eric feels like he’s being slowly electrocuted, his whole body quivering and oversensitive. 

‘Yeah, yes,’ Eric mumbles — hands fumbling on Joey’s waist — not knowing what to do. ‘—I want, yeah, yes—’ Joey laughs, kissing Eric’s mouth once more, hard before he gets up. 

‘Take your shirt off,’ Joey instructs. Eric doesn’t move, staring as Joey opens the fly on his shorts pushing them down with his underwear like it’s nothing. He puts his hand back on his cock, jerking it absently as he waits for Eric. 

‘—c’mon,’ Joey says, laughing because Eric’s just staring at him, in his too-big t-shirt and tennis socks with his dick in his hand. His dark hair’s falling down all over his shoulders and Eric’s sure he’s going to lose his shit the second Joey puts a hand on him. 

Eric pulls his shirt over his head and Joey gets back in his lap. Eric strokes over the bare skin on his hips, pulse pounding through his cock. He moves his hand to Joey’s thigh, thumb stroking the smooth, sensitive skin of his innermost part. Joey exhales, then brings his fingers to his mouth to suck. 

‘You want to—?’ Joey asks, taking his fingers out of his mouth as he frowns at Eric.

‘What?’ Eric asks, dazed, and Joey laughs. He’s sort of sat back on his heels, thighs spread around Eric’s torso. He reaches behind him and it takes a second for Eric to work out what’s doing. But then Joey’s other hand is tight on his chest, nails digging in, and Eric can hear the sticky sound of him working himself open with his spit-slick fingers. 

‘Fuck,’ he says, hands holding Joey’s thighs as he rocks back into his hand. Joey moans, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

‘C’mon, dude,’ Joey says, panting hot breathes out against Eric’s chest. Eric kisses him, arm going around his back to keep him in place and he yanks his clothes down enough to get his cock out. 

‘I’ve got—’ Joey mumbles, reaching between the cushions for the foil packet and giving it to Eric. Surprised by Joey’s forethought, Eric fumbles on the condom as Joey spits on his hand and wriggles himself into position. He’s panting hard, sitting up on his knees, shins digging into Eric’s thighs. Eric puts a hand on his waist and a hand on his dick to guide it, thumbing it into Joey’s hole as he sits back. 

His dick goes in easier than he’s expecting and Joey’s body is so burning hot it’s overwhelming. Joey’s gasping now, breathing high in his chest as he starts to twitch his hips into little shallow thrusts. Eric swallows a moan, mouthing his shoulder. Joey’s got his hands back in his hair as he starts to rock his hips faster. Eric holds his hips, riding the wave of sensation. Joey’s hot, clenching body; Joey’s hot hands in his hair; Joey’s hot thighs clamping hard around his waist. Joey’s cock leaving a glossy trail of pre-come across the bare skin of his stomach. 

‘Fuck,’ he grunts out, as Joey leans back to get a better angle. Joey arches his back, letting his head drop back. His hand is tight on Eric’s shoulder and Eric can see a flush creeping up his stomach to his chest. Eric bites his lips before licking his hand and slipping in down to fit over Joey’s cock. Joey gasps, eyes flicking open.

‘ _Yeah,_ ’ he says, undulating his hips into Eric’s hand and down onto his cock. 

‘You look so fucking good,’ Eric grits out, eyes on the muscles in Joey’s stomach and around his ribs as they bunch up tight as he flexes. Joey huffs a breath, smiling as he bites his lip and drops his head back again. 

Eric jerks him, getting rougher as Joey squirms under his hands, whining low in his chest as his thighs twitch around Eric’s middle. Eric groans feeling his body clenching around him a split second before he comes in a hot stripe up Eric’s chest and stomach. Joey hisses, shuddering hard, chipped nails digging in enough to bruise as he works himself through the orgasm. 

Joey’s clutching body and the feeling of his come hot on his skin is enough to drag Eric over the edge. His hands go tight on Joey’s thighs, keeping him in place as Eric fucks into him. The orgasm leaves his ears ringing and his whole body twitching with aftershocks as Joey’s pants against his neck. 

Joey goes limp against Eric’s chest, arms looped loosely around his neck as he noisily sucks in air. Eric strokes his hair, breathing him in. Joey hums, mouth on his neck, then starts to move. Eric pulls out and Joey gets up, knees cracking. Joey bends to grab his clothes, casually giving Eric a view of his hole, skin red and slick, and stretched from Eric’s cock. Eric swallows, feeling a burning aftershock twist through his stomach. 

‘C’mon,’ Joey says, pulling his shorts up, and turning back to Eric, ‘—get dressed. We’ve got to get back.’ 

‘Uh, sure,’ Eric says, forcing himself upright. He awkwardly disposes of the used condom in the trash, not looking at Joey as he gets the rest of his clothes back on. Joey tells him he’s going to call them a cab and that he can wait out the front of the building. 

Eric goes. It’s dark now, the heat finally seeping out of the day. When Joey joins him he’s wearing a hoodie and a backpack, looking more like a college kid than a rockstar. 

‘Hey man, you cool?’ Joey asks, lighting another cigarette as they wait. 

‘Yeah, sure,’ Eric says, scratching the back of his head not knowing what to say. Joey nods, raising a hand as their ride arrives. He turns to Eric smirking, before he leans up to speak in his ear. 

‘Come to my room later, okay?’ he says, ‘—I think you could use more practice after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth person I've written Joey screwing, I cannot help myself 😅
> 
> (ALSO realised yesterday I gave this almost exactly the same title, that was in no way intentional I'm just that stupid 🤦)
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
